


Conflict of interests

by Woolygods



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart, Gore, Illustrated, Image Heavy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rate E for gore, Rated M for gore cause I changed the rating, dont wanna have this site saying its only for adults when im not even an adult, eq doesn’t actually show up he’s just discussed, kinda. again. equius doesn't actually show up, non quadrant romance, not sure where to put it really, theres no text it’s just a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolygods/pseuds/Woolygods
Summary: Aradiabot asks Nepeta a question





	Conflict of interests

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough this gore warning, there’s not even any actual fighting or violence I just went hog fucking wild with non-traditional panel borders.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr too!  
Main: woolygods  
art: woolygods-art  
homestuck: peregey-mendicant


End file.
